If Only You Knew
by DarkWolfBoy
Summary: Two wolves from two different packs meet unexpectantly when love blooms but neither of them know of their feelings. Will things work out for Humphrey and Lily or will she get married to the wrong wolf? Rated k
1. PROLOGUE

**If only you knew**

_A/N:Hey guys what's up I know I've been gone for a considerable time I've had a lot of boring stuff to deal with Oh well I have a little break now to write some stuff. SO I thought I'd try something a little different than my war story…a love story. Quick facts; It's an AAO story again the characters are the same as they are in the movie no animorph stuff! It's a Humphrey/Lily pairing. Lily and Kate are on the eastern pack. And that is enough for now, so without a further ado let's get started…_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

**(3rd person POV)**

It was an absolutely gorgeous day in Jasper the sun was high in the sky the Caribou were running through the meadow and the western pack were tucking into a tasty lunch. "Hey Humphrey after lunch you want to head out for a log-sledding session?" asked salty, Humphrey's bets friend. "How could I pass up a glorious opportunity like that on such a beautiful day?"

The pair quickly finished their lunch and headed on up to the mountains where the bumped into their other friend Shakey. "Hey guys, how are you? You up for sledding like me?" Humphrey and Salty both nodded enthusiastically. They began searching for a strong enough log that could withstand the weight of the three wolves. "Okay Humphrey, I think this will do!" Salty walked over to them with a really long (easily beating 15ft) and really durable log. "Oh yes now that's what I'm talking about!"

The three of them dragged the log to the edge of the cliff and then the three of them jumped on (Humphrey first Salty second and Shakey at the back.) "Okay guys you ready, AIR WOLF!" They all shouted but they all stopped when they realised they had not yet moved "Oh, um this is embarrassing guys we aren't even mo…" Salty was interrupted when the log began to slide down the hill at lightning speed "Angle left, bear right" Humphrey shouted as they dodged between the green trees boulders. Humphrey's laughter was soon stopped short when he noticed that there was a big rock with no way around "uh, g-guys I think we need to hit the brakes" But it was too late they collided with the rock with extreme force which sent the trio flying in several directions. Humphrey by far went the farthest almost flying over several trees. Soon though he began falling but he had long left the eastern territory by now. Humphrey saw looked at a boulder and thought 'why the heck is that boulder getting bigger?' Then it hit him…

"Where the heck am I, why does my head hurt, why can't I move.. HELP! HELP!" Humphrey began shouting but he was quickly stopped by a white paw over his muzzle "Shush, you shouldn't be here do you want to get killed?" Humphrey listened this was a female voice, he thought about what this female said and shook his head. "Good, now if I take my paw away from your mouth will you keep your voice quiet?" Humphrey nodded reluctantly. "Okay" She moves her paw "Why and how did you get into eastern pack territory? Western pack are forbidden to be here, your lucky it's me who found you." Humphrey's eyes shot wide open " I-I'm in the eastern territory I didn't mean to be I was log-sledding and… look I'm sorry I will leave I won't cause your pack any trouble." He said with a panicking tone.

"Look, I won't turn you in to my pack I'll let you go" She said in a calming tone. "Thank you…" "Lily, my name is Lily." Lily emerged from the shadow which concealed her beautiful face which looke ad if it was carved by angels. She also had her fur brushed over one eye but her other eye was exposed and it was violet and it almost glowed. "Wow! Lily you're really beautiful!" Lily blushed slightly at the compliment "Oh, t-thank you…" Lily said shyly "Humphrey" "Oh that's a cool name!" There was a silence. "So, Lily I know we are in different packs and all but you seem really nice and I'm really grateful for you not letting your pack get me so do you think…we could be friends? Lily was taken aback by this question 'being friends with a wolf from another pack, could she? "Well, we might get into a lot of trouble so I don't know Humphrey." Humphrey stopped and thought things over "We could always meet in a secret location almost like a hideout" Lily brightened at the idea this could work. "Okay Humphrey you got a deal I know just the place" She whispered into his ear the place. "I know that place so well I hang out there sometimes." Humphrey stated "Hehe, me too, I'm surprised I've never seen you there." They both stopped talking when the sound of a male voice is heard. "Lily, you've to come for dinner now!" Lily looked at Humphrey apologetically "Sorry, I better go my boyfriend gets pretty vicous when I keep him waiting" She said half joking half serious "Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you at our place at our time." Humphrey said slightly disappointed. "Yeah, well see ya soon Humphrey." Lily said running out of the Den "Yeah see ya." Humphrey said as he began walking out of the eastern territory

**(Humphrey's POV)**

She has a boyfriend damn, Humphrey why do you let feelings build on yourself like this so quick? I feel something with her that I haven't felt ever before though yeah I fall for girls too quick but this is something else…

I think I might love her…

If only you knew Lily, how I felt for you, your kind beautiful and really caring whoever has you sure is lucky. Oh how I wish I was your I wish I could hold you in my paws. Humphrey begun running back to the Western territory as the tears slowly began to run down his face.

**(Lily's POV)**

Humphrey seemed like a really nice guy, far nicer than Garth could ever be if only I was single or at least had the courage to leave Garth. Sure Garth is nice but he can be really mean sometimes and when I was with Humphrey I felt something…different. It's almost as if no surely it can't be surely I can't love him I only just met him. Sheesh Lily get these thoughts out of your head you're getting married in a couple of weeks.

She lay down in her Den and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but think of Humphrey; His cute blue eyes, his rugged fur, his friendly and sweet personality, did she really love him? Surely she couldn't…

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? Was it good, okay, bad, boring? Please leave a review if you have the time it means a lot to me . I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to see you all again soon.

DarkSpyroBoy out xD


	2. OUR FIRST TIME

**Chapter 1 – Our first time**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm here with the 1st chapter of the story. I'd like to say thanks for the SO FAR positive feedback my story is getting. Let's hope I can deliver as good as my last update. Anyway back to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Humphrey's POV)<strong>

I'm so happy; today's the day I get to meet up with Lily for the first time in our hideout. No one would suspect us going deep into the southern parts of Jasper. It's so quiet and peaceful and anyways the Southern pack has long since gone (or so he had thought.) "Well, I best get on my way, it's rude to keep a female waiting." I said to myself partly joking partly serious as I began my journey. "Humphrey!" I winced I hoped my dad had woken up yet "Why are you up so early, where are you going?" I just avoided eye contact and nervously said "out" My dad had an evil grin from cheek to cheek "Twit twoo has my son got a girlfriend he's going to see, well done!" My dad said this in a mocking yet proud tone which confused me and also brought back the thought that Lily had a boyfriend. And that thought I can safely say made my hear feel as though it had been trampled on by a heard of caribou. "NO dad, she's not my girlfriend" I cringed when I realised the words I spoke "Oh-ho so there is someone, now, Humphrey…I'm your father we share this sort of stuff it's good bonding so…details. "I had to think up an answer pretty quick "Well it's not for sure yet but I might have a date with Reba." My dad although he held it for so long burst out laughing. While he was distracted I left "Ha-ha good luck son!"

I quickly began running down the dirt track until I reached the woods which was the boundaries to the Southern territory "Who does this guy think he is coming into our territory, Kai, Hutch just follow him I don't want to attack until I know why someone would dare enter here. "Yes, sir" The two charcoal black wolves said in unison.

**(Lily's POV)**

"Hey Kate how is my hair?" My sister looked at me with a 'you know your hair is the best in the pack's look' "Sheesh, I was just asking!" Kate looked at her suspiciously "Why are you worried about how you look more than normal, you normally only want to look good when something romantic is happening. Are you sneaking off with someone behind Garth's back" She said this obviously joking as she giggled but I had to say something to cover up what was actually doing "No Garth is taking me out on a date later and I just feel like looking my best." She stared me down for a few seconds I was sure she was being serious but being Kate she was just messing me around "Well OKAY then miss two-timer" I gave her an icy stare "Oh, ha, ha, now if you could excuse me I'm going to head out for a run to try and lose some weight." My sister just looked at me and giggled I shook it off and headed on my way to the southern territory. I'm so looking forward to seeing him again he is funny 'and cute' and caring 'and cute' and all round…'CUTE.' "Damn, Lily stop it that ain't right Humphrey is not cute he is not cute he's…cute who am I kidding he's the best looking wolf I've seen." Why can't I be single?

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Both Lily and Humphrey were almost at their meeting point they were already familiar with each other's scent so they knew they were close. They both walked round opposite ends of a rock which caused Lily to panic and throw herself forward knocking Humphrey onto the ground and conveniently making her land on top.

"Oh hi Lily." Humphrey said laughing slightly. "h-hi Humphrey, how are you?" Lily said nervously. "Oh I'm good thanks all the better now I've finally seen you again." Lily blushed at Humphrey's comment "Aw, that's sweet of you too say, Humphrey, I feel the exact same way." It was now Humphrey's turn to blush. "Really, you mean it?" Lily smiled and playfully rubbed her paw through Humphrey's fur. "Yes really Humphrey you seem really nice and I look forward to spending time with you." Humphrey would surely have rosy red cheeks by now but his fur managed to cover his blushing. "Aw thanks, it means a lot coming from you." There was a moment of silence which Humphrey was quick to break.

"So um, yeah, do you plan on getting off today or are you quite comfortable there" Humphrey said while laughing slightly. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stay on." Lily said embarrassed as she jumped off him and gave him a paw to get up. "Don't worry about it your in great shape so it was like having a feather on me." Lily felt all warm inside when Humphrey said something sweet about her there was something about him that just gave her a happy feeling. Her mind began to drift into deep thoughts of her being with Humphrey alone lying in a field.

**(Lily's Daydream)**

"So Lily what do you want to do today." She smiled at Humphrey "I don't care as long as I'm with you I'm happy" Lily moved up close to him and he wrapped his paws around her and she wrapped her paws around him and then Humphrey gently kissed Lily on the lips. "Lily your just so perfect in every way; you have the most incredible hair, the most illuminating eyes, an amazing figure and you have the most amazing personality, I love you Lily" She looked him in the eyes " I…

"Earth to Lily, hello, anyone home, hi!" Lily began to come to realisation "Huh, oh hi, sorry I was totally out of it." Humphrey thought to ask why but he decided against it. "Oh, that's alright, anyway, like I was saying what do you want to do? I reckon we have a couple of hours or so, well I do." Lily pondered on this she hadn't actually thought of that part. "Err, I'm not actually sure, do you have any suggestions?" Humphrey's face lit up as he did have something in mind. "Well…have you ever gone log-sledding" Lily tilted her head to the left slightly as she was intrigued. "Nope I've never heard of log-sledding but I'm up for trying it."

"A-are you sure this is safe Humphrey?" Lily said anxiously. "Hey it's perfectly safe, I've done it tonnes of times before, look if you get scared just lean back and I'll hold onto you." Lily turned and looked at him. "Okay Humphrey, I trust you" Humphrey smiled at her. "Are you ready?" Lily gulped "Not really" Humphrey chuckled slyly "I'm going to miss one, two, three then and just…GO!" The log tilted downwards and began going down the massive hill picking up speed as it moved. Lily's heart began racing and she began to get scared pretty quick, Humphrey noticed and he wrapped his paws around her and whispered into her ear. "So long as I'm here, your safe Lily" Lily after hearing these words felt her heart beat intensify but she was calm. Her heart began beating faster at this point because she knew how she really felt about Humphrey.

I do love him.

The log began to slow as the hill began to flatten out and it eventually ground to a halt.

"Lady and gentleman, thank you for travelling Humphrey Logways please make an exit to the designated side." Lily laughed at him, his humour was incredible. "Ha-ha, your funny Humphrey!" Humphrey blushed at another of Lily's compliments "Well, I do try." The sun was beginning to go down over Jasper "Oh no it's getting dark, I better get home!" Lily said with a hint of worry in her voice, "I'll take you back up until you get to your pack boundary." Lily sighed with relief. "Thanks Humphrey I feel safe with a tough wolf like you."

After about 20 minutes of walking they arrived at the pack boundary. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Humphrey said, holding back tears. "Yeah I…I guess it is." "Well, I guess it isn't too long until the next time, next week same time, same place?" Humphrey asked with a forced enthusiasm "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, see you soon Humphrey" She turned and began to walk away the tears slowly falling from her eyes quietly "Bye Lily." He began walking to j=his pack with his head down and tears beginning to fall from his own eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with your eastern girlfriend you western dog because next time I'm not just going to sit and watch you just stroll around my territory."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh they've went somewhere they shouldn't what will happen at their next meeting? Read chapter 2 to find out! So how was the chapter did you guys enjoy it? If you did leave a review saying why if not then leave a review saying why. Next update should come within the next few days but I can't make any promises. Until the next time readers**

**DarkSpyroBoy out xD**


End file.
